Bladym świtem
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Wczesnym rankiem Aberforth Dumbledore staje przed prezentem od brata. Co będą mieli sobie do powiedzenia?


- Dzień dobry, Aberforcie!

- Jak dla kogo.

- No, nie bądź taki zgryźliwy. Zobacz, jaki piękny poranek... wstaje.

- On wstaje, ja wstaję - wstaniemy razem. Szkoda tylko, że ja mniej piękny.

- No wiesz... Kolorystykę macie nawet podobną...

- Hm?

- Świt też czerwony. I ciemne cienie kładzie. Chociaż rzeczywiście - nie pod oczami.

- Krytyk się znalazł. Sam nie wyglądasz lepiej. Rama przykurzona, ślady palców na szkle, tutaj jakaś rysa...

- I to niby moja wina?

- A mój wygląd to niby moja? Nie prosiłem się na świat z taką gębą.

- Gębie nie mam niczego do zarzucenia. Jest całkiem do rzeczy. Problem w tym, że o nią nie dbasz.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o dbaniu?

- Wszystko. Oczywiście, że wszystko. Wiem wszystko o wszystkim, wszystko o wszystkich, wszystko o każdym, wszystko...

- Tak, tak. Zupełnie jak mój wszechwiedzący brat.'

- Bycie jego zwierciadłem przez parę lat niesie ze sobą niejakie korzyści.

- Nie wątpię. Tylko, widzisz, akurat o dbaniu on wie bardzo mało. Przynajmniej jeśli o dbanie o innych chodzi.

- Bzdura! Wcale go nie znasz.

- Taaak?... A ty go niby znasz, tak?

- Tak.

- I lubisz go, co?

- Oczywiście.

- Więc pewnie żałujesz, że się ciebie pozbył?

- Nie pozbył się mnie! Uczynił mi zaszczyt! Zostać wręczonym w prezencie urodzinowym... osobie, która potrzebuje światłego przewodnictwa... młodszemu bratu... jedynemu żyjącemu krewnemu...

- Zamknij się!

- Albus miał rację, nie masz za knuta dobrego wychowania.

- A ty taktu. Co było do przewidzenia, jak się weźmie pod uwagę, na czyjej ścianie wisiałeś wcześniej.

- Wypraszam sobie!

- Wypraszaj sobie do woli, prawda pozostanie prawdą.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o prawdzie? Albus mówił...

- Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa więcej o tym wypierdku gumochłona.

- Jak śmiesz! Albus...

- Milcz, jak do mnie mówisz.

- Nie! Albus...

- _Silencio_! Tak jest znacznie lepiej. A teraz posłuchaj, ty przemądrzały kawałku zaczarowanego szkła. Ty... bezkrytyczny piewco wielkości mojego brata. To jest mój dom. Mój, nie jego. Przyjmij to do wiadomości. Ja tu rządzę. Ja, nie on. Jedno jest miejsce na świecie, w którym znaczę więcej, niż mój świętoszkowaty brat. I, czy tego chciałeś, czy nie, właśnie się w nim znajdujesz. A jeśli ci się to nie podoba, możesz się poskarżyć temu, który mi cię podarował. Na pewno mnie odwiedzi w ciągu kilku najbliższych lat, w końcu Hogwart nie leży od Hogsmeade aż tak daleko, prawda? Tak, wiem, że nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć; wbrew posiadanym przez ciebie informacjom nie jestem aż tak głupi. Znam nawet wyrażenie "pytanie retoryczne". A ty? To właśnie było jedno z takich pytań. Wcale mnie nie obchodzi, czy potwierdzisz, czy zaprzeczysz, czy wzruszysz ramionami, których nie masz. Nie interesuje mnie wszechwiedza, którą posiadłeś na ścianie mojego brata. Jesteś lustrem, rozumiesz? Lustrem. Masz mi pokazywać moje odbicie, nie obraz, który widzi Albus, kiedy na mnie patrzy. Nie interesuje mnie jego opinia o mnie, o mojej pracy, o moich kozach, ani o moim świecie. Ani żadne zdanie, które jego jest. Mam nadzieję, że wytłumaczyłem swój punkt widzenia wystarczająco wyraźnie. Teraz zdejmę z ciebie zaklęcie, ale jeśli jeszcze raz wrócisz do tematu mojego brata, obiecuję, że założę je już na zawsze. _Finite Incantatem_.

- Dziękuję.

- Proszę, spokorniałeś.

- Tak jakby.

- Widać cuda się zdarzają nawet w Hogsmeade.

- Tego... To o czym teraz porozmawiamy?

- O niczym.

- Jak to?

- Możesz rozmawiać sam ze sobą. Ja wychodzę.

- Hej! Tak nie wypada! Nawet się nie ogoliłeś!

- Idę wydoić i nakarmić kozy. One też mają brody. Myślisz, że mój jednodniowy zarost odbierze im apetyt albo skwasi mleko?

- Dwudniowy.

- Czepiasz się.

- Uściślam. Dwudniowy. Wczoraj też się nie goliłeś.

- Wczoraj! Wczoraj była rocznica... Wczoraj... Ech, co ja się będę tobie tłumaczył!

- Pewnie, po co? I tak cała wieś wie, że wczoraj piłeś cały dzień! Zacząłeś jeszcze przed południem, jak tylko wróciłeś z Doliny Godryka!

- Ani słowa więcej! Wy-cho-dzę. A na przyszłość: żadnego wspominania Doliny Godryka, tego, co się tam działo, i tych, którzy tam zostali. Nigdy. Przynajmniej nie w mojej obecności. Jak chcesz, to możesz te sprawy omawiać z Arianą. Może chociaż do ciebie się odezwie.

- Aberforcie! No proszę, kompletny brak ogłady. Trzasnął drzwiami i poszedł. Więc... o czym porozmawiamy, Ariano? Ariano?...


End file.
